


So Vanilla

by Queenofthebees



Series: candy hearts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ice Cream Parlors, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "How is your boring and predictable vanilla ice cream?""Great," he replied, taking another spoonful and grinning at her. "Being safe and dependable is a good thing you know!""Are you promoting the ice cream or yourself?" she teased.Day 2 of Jonsa Candy Hearts: Melt my heart.





	So Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> You know, because ice cream melts...yeah ...lol

"Lets get ice cream!"

Jon barely had a chance to glance at Sansa before she was tugging his arm and pulling him towards the pedestrian crossing. He shouldn't have been surprised really. Sansa often wanted ice cream after school on Fridays. The first time she dragged him in, she had simply said that the weekend was all about having a good, relaxing time, and what was a better way to start than with ice cream?

Sometimes they missed it though, if he was away to Sam's house to study for whatever project or if Sansa was having a sleepover at Jeyne's. And sometimes, Jon was too much of a wuss from the cold weather to even entertain the idea of having ice cream.

On days like this though, when they were both walking home and with spring in the air, Jon didn't really mind going into the local ice cream parlour. And to be honest, their ice cream was divine. It had a perfect smooth texture, generous portions just bursting with flavour. Well, the vanilla one anyway. That was what Jon always got.

Plus, it made Sansa happy and Jon liked that it was something that they did together, just the two of them.

Sansa rolled her eyes as he ordered his usual, before she returned to leaning towards the display of open tubs, nose almost pressed on the glass. Jon paid for his treat, moving to grab a spoon and glancing at Sansa again. He bit his lip to hide the smile threatening to spread across his face at the little thoughtful noises she was making, the way her finger traced above her mouth as she read each flavour. 

Finally, she straightened and smiled at the server. 

"Can I have the bubblegum and the strawberry cheesecake flavours!"

"Eww," Jon commented before popping his spoon in his mouth, moaning at the burst of vanilla across his tongue. Sansa glared at him.

"You haven't even tried them," she stated simply.

"Why would I?" he shrugged, eyes on the ice cream in his bowl as she moved to the till. "Bubblegum ice cream is just weird! And it doesn't even go with strawberry cheesecake!"

"Live a little, Jonathan!" 

"Urgh, don't!" he groaned as they finally carried their bowls over to a table. "You know I only get called that when mum is mad at me!"

" _I'm_ mad at you!"

"Because I don't want to ruin my ice cream experience with weird combinations?"

"Because you are so annoying," she sniffed as she popped her spoon in her mouth. Her eyes closed slowly, an exaggerated moan escaping her. Jon swallowed thickly, his eyes boring holes into his bowl as he dropped his eyes from her face. He jerked as her foot suddenly tapped his leg and he frowned at the grin on her face. "How is your boring and predictable vanilla ice cream?"

"Great," he replied, taking another spoonful and grinning at her. "Being safe and dependable is a good thing you know!"

"Are you promoting the ice cream or yourself?" she teased.

Jon swallowed, forcing his shoulders into a shrug as his brain worked overtime to try and work out if she was flirting with him. They had been friends for years, he had crushed on her for the last few months but he had never really paid attention to Sansa's behaviour around him. He had always just assumed she wasn't interested in going for a broody, _predictable_ type when she had guys like constantly smiling Dickon, muscle extraordinaire, Tarly giving her puppy eyes.

But then, the look she was giving him now. It couldn't be described as anything _but_ flirty. The way her eyes held his as her tongue curled around the spoon...she had to know what she was doing!

_No, Jon. Don't make a fool of yourself! Play it safe, like with your ice cream choices!_

"Depends."

_Fucking smooth, Jonathan!_

Sansa snorted, covering her mouth with her spoon as she looked at him. 

"Luckily one of us has balls," she commented. Jon choked, a trail of ice cream dribbling down his chin as he frantically reached for a napkin.

"What?" he spluttered before wiping his face. Sansa shrugged.

"I like you, you like me but you always play things safe. It was adorably cute to start with but now I'm getting a little bored of waiting for you to ask me out."

"You  _what?"_

"So," she continued as she lowered her spoon in her bowl and folded her arms across the table. "Shall we say tomorrow? We can catch a movie maybe?"

Jon blinked and she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Like a date?" he asked stupidly and Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Jonathan!"

Jon grinned, biting his lip as he felt his face heat up when Sansa raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"I'll check the cinema times right now."

***

Jon had known he was going to marry Sansa right after that first date.

Especially when she had kissed him outside the cinema, her arms around his neck and her soft lips pressing against his own. She had tasted faintly of the cherry cola she had been drinking, her sweet perfume overpowering his senses as he surrendered into the kiss.

It had been one of many firsts he and Sansa had experienced together.

And he liked to think he had won a small victory when Sansa had relented and allowed vanilla ice cream to be served with the desserts at their wedding reception instead of a salted caramel or toffee one she had been eyeing. 

Theon had snorted with laughter as Jon told the story of that day in the ice cream parlour that had changed them from awkward, crushing friends to lifetime partners.

"You totally are like vanilla ice cream. Even your last name Snow can relate," Theon teased as they hovered at the bar.

Sansa curled her hand around Jon's waist, the other stroking across his stomach seductively.

"I dunno," she purred, sending him a wink. "There are some parts of our relationship where Jon is  _definitely_ not vanilla."


End file.
